


Hate Crime

by WritingStag



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, some canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Whipping around Beau watched as a boy, no older than 18 dragged Jester down into the mud by grabbing her by the horn and jerking her down.  She hit the ground hard, her breath blowing out of her lungs. As soon as she was down the boy had called her a demon and started slamming his boot into her stomach, her chest, her face, anywhere he could reach. He got a few solid kicks in before Beau unfroze. She didn’t even pause to think about the trouble she’d get in, she just grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and slammed her fist into his face. He went down heavy and Beau followed~Or the one where Jester is the target of a hate crime and it sparks something fierce and protective in Beau. No one hurts Jester, Especially not some racist asshole kid.





	Hate Crime

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO RARE PAIR HELL! ALL ABOARD THE SUFFERING TRAIN CHOO CHOO! 
> 
> But In all seriousness I fucking love this ship and wish there was more content. Send me prompts over at tumblr at coffeeskater. I don't bite I promise.
> 
> Unedited and unbeta'd as it's like 4 am and I have no idea how to sleep ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They had been in the market, Nott sitting on Fjord’s shoulders, Caleb next to them while Molly and Yasha walked, shoulder to shoulder behind them. Several paces behind them Jester had stopped and grabbed Beau, clinging to her arm and trying to get her to look at the honey a sweet old lady was selling. Beau had just managed to pull her arm away and start back for the group when Jester had let out a startled and pained gasp. Whipping around Beau watched as a boy, no older than 18 dragged Jester down into the mud by grabbing her by the horn and jerking her down.  She hit the ground hard, her breath blowing out of her lungs. As soon as she was down the boy had called her a demon and started slamming his boot into her stomach, her chest, her face, anywhere he could reach. He got a few solid kicks in before Beau unfroze. She didn’t even pause to think about the trouble she’d get in, she just grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and slammed her fist into his face. He went down heavy and Beau followed, straddling him and slamming her fists into his face, wildly and without thought other than to cause him triple fold the pain he’d caused Jester.

After that it was a blur as the crowns guard were called and Beau was hauled off to the holding cells, for once not fighting them, proud instead, of herself and what she’d done. She had no idea if the boy had also been arrested, barely cared. He’d be lucky to still have a face after what he’d done, he deserved it.

The Holding cells are where Beau now sat, quietly meditating and reflecting. She’d go to jail for this. Of all the reasons Beau had been arrested for, this is the one she’d stick by.

The door grated open and Beau opened her eyes, meeting those of the crownsguard evenly. “your wanted.” He said, in a deep voice and motioning her out the door. She got up and followed him without saying a word. He lead her up two flights of stairs and into a sparsely decorated but nice office. Behind a desk was presumably the captain of the guard. In front of him stood Fjord Caleb and Molly, all silent as Beau was lead in.

“well now, this is the woman?” The captain asked, leveling a look of tired annoyance at her.

“Yes Captain.”

“Your friends….” The captain drawled, seemingly very unhappy about the whole situation. “Have made a case for your release. I have agreed upon two conditions.” Beau automatically stiffened, already hating the direction this was going. “One, you are going to apologize to Yorick, that boy you senselessly beat, and two, as soon as you have, you’ll leave my city.” Beau bit her cheek so hard she could taste blood.

“That’s more than generous of you sir.” Fjord replied, shooting her a warning look.

“Bring him in.”

Yorick apparently, was escorted in, one crownsguard at either shoulder. His face was bruised but had healed significantly, a healers touch obviously. Beau swallowed bile. She would not, could not apologize to the hateful bastard.

“well?” Yorick asked smugly, smirking slightly and making Beaus blood boil. She could feel Fjord’s eyes on her back, the two crownsguard impatient and shifting foot to foot.

“Beau…” Fjord said softly. She knew she had to. She knew but she just couldn’t choke the words out.

From the corner of her eye, Beau saw a figure, hidden mostly in a soft looking green cloak. The hood moved back, just enough that she could see his mouth. He smiled and while his lips moved, Beau felt the voice in her head. “Go on child. Jester is waiting and lonely without you.” And just as quickly and magically as he appeared, he was gone.

Gritting her teeth Beau took a deep breath. “I apologize.” She all but growled, glaring hatred at Yorick.

“Now that’s not nice that’s barely an apology!” Yorick replied, still sounding smug. “Captain, Make her apologize properly!” He demanded.  The Captain, it appeared, had enough of the situation, standing suddenly and shoving his chair back.

“I don’t give a damn boy. You got you apology, now all of you, get out, and you four, get out of my city.”

“Yes sir, thank you.” Fjord responded, giving the captain an awkward half salute before the four of them hurried out and into the street.

“What the hell Beau?” Fjord asked as soon as they were outside. “What were you thinking?”

“Did you not see what he did to Jester? What was I supposed to do? Just let him?” Fjord opened and closed his mouth, struggling for words, eventually just shaking his head.

“You didn’t have to hit him.”

“Yes I did, and I’m damn fucking glad I did.” Done having this conversation Beau began walking to the inn where presumably the rest of the group waited. Despite the captains orders to get out Beau knew they wouldn’t leave at this hour of the morning. They’d sleep and leave at first light.

It was a short walk to the inn. Once inside,  Beau elected to skip past Yasha and Nott, sitting at a table and went straight up to her room, the room she shared with Jester. She stopped, her hand on the knob, suddenly unable to go further.  Had Jester gotten herself fixed up? Or would she still be bruised and  hurt from the kicks? Would she want to be left alone for the night? Or knowing Jester, would she want the company? Leaning her head against the wood, Beau closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Blindsided by the anxiety and the sheer amount of worry that had suddenly hit her. Why did she suddenly care so much about Jester? Why did the image of her being dragged down into the mud and kicked make her blood boil and the fierce need to protect her overwhelm her. Why did she suddenly feel the need to kill anyone who dared hurt Jester?

The Image of what could only have been the traveler flickered through her mind. ‘She’s lonely without you.’ Shoving her emotional turmoil down, to be dealt with later, Beau opened the door. Jester sat, her sketch book open in her lap but her pencil and paints nowhere to be found. As soon as Beau stepped inside, Jester looked up. Her face was cleaned of blood but it was swollen and bruised and Beau felt a sharp knife twist in her gut. There was moment of silence, where neither of them moved. Then faster than her eyes could follow Jester had thrown the book off her lap and rushed forward, throwing her arms around Beau and hugging her tightly. Beau hugged her back.

“I thought you were going to be stuck in jail forever.” Jester pauses and sniffles and Beau holds her tighter. “I thought I’d be alone again.” She whispers, sounding truly distresses.

“You’d have Fjord and Molly and Caleb and Nott and…”  You trail off as she shakes her head and sniffles again.

“Why did you hit him so much.” She asks and Beau freezes. This is the question she’d been dreading. She didn’t have an answer, at least not one that didn’t sound like some line from a stupid smut novel. Jester pulls away and Bright violet eyes meet dark brown. “You knew you would get in trouble.”

“Actually I wasn’t thinking.” Beau blurts. “I just really wanted him to be really hurt.”

Jester doesn’t say anything to that, just blinks a few times and Beau looks away. She’d probably have walked away too if Jester wasn’t still clinging to her. “I just… I couldn’t stand by and let him just do that to you. It was fucking racist bullshit and he deserved what he got.”

“No one has ever stood up for me like that.” Jester whispers, her eyes wide, a few tears leaking out.

“I will.” Beau whispers back, the tension slipping from her shoulders as her hands settle on Jesters hips. The always that follows slips out without meaning to. Jester sniffles again and leans up and tucks her head into the crook of Beaus neck. Her face is unusually hot and although they’ve never been this close before, Beau can tell Jesters face is fucked up just from how hot a little lumpy it is.

“Did you get your face looked at?” Beau asks and Jester shakes her head, mindful of her horns. Mouth dry, Beau lifts her hand and gently cards her fingers through blue hair. “Let me?” She asks and Jester nods. She pulls away and sits on her bed while Beau goes to her pack, obviously retrieved and digs her healers kit from it. Opening it at her feet, she kneels down and slowly begins to tend to Jester face.

Jester closes her eyes as Beau works, rubbing cream to sooth the bruises along her cheek and near her eye, working her way down her jaw.  Once that’s done, Beau wipes the excess away and gently parts her hair to see if there’s any damage to the base of her horns. It looks swollen so gently Beau begins to massage the spot and Jester all but crumples into a puddle. She hums her approval and Beau smiles slightly to herself.

Once everything is done, Beau packs the kit up but before she can stand to pack it away Jester grabs her wrist, stopping her from standing up. Beau looks questioningly from the fingers wrapped around her wrist to Jesters face, except she won’t meet her eyes. And then Jester has her hands on Beau’s face and their lips are so close together Beau can feel her warm soft breaths fanning across her face. “I want to...”

Beau doesn’t let her finish, just kisses her. Jester gasps into her mouth and one of her hands slips around to the back of her head and tangles in her hair. They fall backwards onto the bed and Beau rolls on top of Jester, kissing her again and again. Jester winds her tail around Beau’s waist as Beaus hand moves from her hip to her hair, running her fingers in the silky blue strands. Jester kisses her like she’s a tall glass of water and she’s been in a dessert for days. It’s passionate, it’s warm, it’s _loving_. All the things Beau never though she could have.  Lost in each other, neither Beau nor Jester notice Beau has curled her fingers around one of Jesters horns, at least not until Jester nips her bottom lip and Beau jerks in reflex, tugging her horn which pulls a throaty moan from Jester.

They stop, Beau pulling away and sitting up atop Jester’s hips while she blushes a vibrant shade of purple and covers her face with her hands.

“Was that kinky or painful?” Beau asks, both unsure of the answer and in desperate need of something to say to break the silence.

“It felt…..” Jester pauses to clear her throat, still hiding behind her hands. “That felt good. Really good.” She admits, her confession soft and muffled.

“Better than painful?” Beau says, and it comes out more of a question than intended. There a moment of silence before they both burst into laughter, Beau keeling over and falling off Jester and rolling on her back, howling with laughter. “I didn’t think tieflings liked having their horns pulled!” Beau gasps between fits of laughter.

“I do not know why I moaned like that!” Jester laughs, literally rolling around on the bed laughing.

Slowly they calm down until they lay silent, side by side and facing each other. Chests heaving from the laughter, Beaus eyes flutter shut when Jester grabs her hand and laces their fingers. “what does this mean?” Beau eventually asks, both excited and terrified of the answer.

“we can be whatever you want to be.” Jester replies, thumb stroking along the back of Beaus hand. Beau nods and closes her eyes again.

“I think… I mean… I’d be a terrible girlfriend… I’ve never…” Jester cuts off her horrifically embarrassing stuttering by pushing forward and kissing her softly once more.

“I’ve never either.” Jester whispers.

“Oh right... the whole... room thing and...” Beau trails off, remembering that while Jester may act like she’s more emotionally competent, the simple truth was that neither of them were emotionally stunted.

“But I think I would like to try with you.”

“I… Me too.” Beau admits. Jester beams and pushes forward for another kiss that Beau gladly reciprocates. They share a few more tender kisses before they are interrupted by a large yawn from Jester.

“will you stay?” Jester asks, sounding vulnerable, as if Beau could ever say no. “I know you are not cuddly but-“

Beau cuts her off with a kiss and puts her arms around Jester and pulls her closer. “Yes.”

They squirm around on the bed  until they find what is most comfortable, Jester curled up with Beau as her big spoon, one arm protectively around her waist , the other tucked under her head with Jesters tail wound around her ankle. Just before Jester falls asleep she feels Beau press a kiss to her shoulder and nuzzle closer, muttering nonsense as sleep takes over.


End file.
